Rota 118
by nanakocHan
Summary: Inuyasha era um vagabundo que não fazia nada absolutamente nada da vida só vivia nas estradas jogando e bebendo. Kagome ela uma menina rica com problemas. E advinha? Não, não advinha não.. leiam! ;)
1. Cap 1

Cap 1 – Welcome to the jungle.

In jungle. Welcome to the Jungle. Watch it bring it to youuuuu - acompanhando a música que tocava no radio, cantava animadamente um rapaz dirigindo seu trailer, que estava um pouco acabado, "capenga" digamos. - shalá lá lá lá lá lá knees, knees.. yeeeeeah!

Inuyasha.Um rapaz que devia ter uns 23 anos, de cabelos longos e prateados, olhos dourados e bem expressivos, tinha umas lindas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, era um meio youkai e muito bonito por sinal.A única coisa de "valor" que tinha era um trailer muito velho, mas que estava em suas condições de uso. Inuyasha era um trambiqueiro de primeira, um verdadeiro safado que ganhava a vida passando a perna nos outros.

Sozinho ele dirigia sem rumo pelas estradas. Nessa mesma estrada que ele estava uma menina dirigia em alta velocidade uma moto preta de porte grande. Ela estava sendo perseguida por dois homens de carro, enquanto Inuyasha dirigia calmamente o seu trailer e cantava "_Iupi ai ou!In the Mississipi heart!" _Kagome se aproximava cada vez mais com sua moto de Inuyasha. Até que de repente ela ultrapassa o rapaz cruzando seu caminho derrapando na pista e sendo lançada no mato, fazendo com que ele perca o controle do trailer rodando na pista e freando bruscamente depois parando no acostamento.

Kagome um pouco tonta se levanta da grama alta, enquanto Inuyasha saia do carro muito estressado.

Seu doido o que você pensa que estava fazendo.. – Inuyasha perdeu a fala ao ver a menina tirar o capacete e ver que ela realmente não era ele.

Kagome.Uma menina que devia ter uns 19 anos, cabelos negros e um pouco ondulados nas pontas, porém compridos, seu olhos castanhos e bem doces, mas naquele momento estavam bem assustados. Era de estatura média e também muito bonita. As únicas coisas que possuía no momento eram uma mochila e uma jaqueta. Uma doce menina, mas de temperamento forte e atitude.

Olha!É "doida" ok? E você vai me dar uma carona! – disse Kagome entrando no trailer com muita pressa e abandonando sua moto. – Vem logo! – completou a menina puxando Inuyasha para dentro do carro.

Ei sua louca! O que você ta fazendo? – disse o rapaz confuso já dentro do carro.

Garoto só acelera, falou? – disse a menina olhando para trás e apressando Inuyasha.

Você realmente acha que eu vou fazer o que você ta.. – Inuyasha não teve tempo de completar a frase porque Kagome muito impaciente pisou no acelerador fazendo com que o trailer disparasse.

Você é realmente maluca menina! É sim piradinha da cabeça! – disse Inuyasha retomando o controle do carro.

Primeiro, eu tenho nome!

Nossa não digaaaa. – disse Inuyasha em um tom totalmente sarcástico e uma cara de deboche.

Muito engraçado você heim? – completou a menina com o mesmo tom de deboche. – morro de rir.

É eu sei disso! E qual seria a sua graça? Morgana ou algo do tipo? – respondeu ele ainda sarcástico entre risadas para Kagome, que por sinal já estava ficando muito irritada.

Eu só te respondo porque eu não gosto que me chamem de doida, nem de garota e nem de psiu. E para sua informação meu nome é Kagome. – respondeu ela irritada ao rapaz - E o seu qual seria cachorrinho? – completou antes que ele pudesse responder e muito vitoriosa da resposta que dera a ele.

Me chamou de que? – Inuyasha ficou indignado com o comentário da menina, tão indignado que por alguns segundos tirou os olhos da estrada para olhar para ela, mas logo em seguida que viu a cara de orgulhosa de Kagome depois do que disse, virou se para a estrada novamente.

Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não vai me responder o seu nome?

Inuyasha. – respondeu ele seco e rápido.

Ó ficou irritadinho é? – disse Kagome olhando para a cara de mau que Inuyasha estava. Quando de repente ele parou em um posto de gasolina na beira da estrada. - Ei o que você ta fazendo porque paro?

Você vai fica aqui! Não vai viajar no meu trailer! Não mesmo! – falou ele estressado.

Você.. num pode fazer isso comigo..- respondeu Kagome em um tom muito triste.

Ah posso! E já estou fazendo! – completou Inuyasha saindo do carro e abrindo a porta do passageiro para que ela se retirasse do trailer e ao mesmo tempo ficando de frente para ela que estava sentada de lado com as pernas balançando para fora do trailer e a cabeça baixa.

Ma..mas.. eu não tenho para onde.. ir.. – completou a menina que já estava chorando, porém seu cabelo escondia os olhos, então só se via as suas lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas rosadas.

Olha.. err... não chora.. vai por favor..- disse Inuyasha tentando ver se acalmava a menina, pois odiava ver garotas chorando - eu..eu deixo você ficar no meu trailer. – completou o rapaz se sentindo surpreendido com ele mesmo. _"Mas o que eu disse? Droga!"_

Sério? – rapidamente Kagome levantou a cabeça abrindo um sorriso muito contente.

Sim.. – falou Inuyasha desanimado entre suspiros. _"O que foi que eu fiz?"_

Obrigada Inuyasha! – disse a menina muito feliz com um sorriso enorme no rosto abraçando Inuyasha que ficara um pouco envergonhado com o abraço repentino da garota. - Vem eu te pago um almoço de agradecimento por tudo isso! – se levantou Kagome do banco do carro, e puxando Inuyasha pela mão foi levando ele até a lanchonete do local.

Droga! Nós a perdemos de vista! – disse um homem muito alto e mal encarado para um outro homem ao seu lado.

E quando o Naraku souber! Nós vamos estar f#&. – completou o outro homem. - Mas também ela deve ter sumido no mato não deve voltar tão cedo.

Mas o Naraku a quer e você sabe disso.

Sim eu sei, mas agora vai ser impossível de achá-la.

Você tem razão vamos voltar.

Assim os dois homens entraram no carro deles e seguiram a estrada em alta velocidade.

»No próximo capitulo:

_Preciso arranjar um jeito de encontrar a garota.._

SOCORROOOO EU FUI SEQUESTRADA!

É que.. eu sou um meio youkai..

VOCÊ? – gritaram os dois em coro.

»N/A:

Oi para todos o/

Bem, esta é a minha primeira fic a ser postada em algum site, mas eu já tive varias idéias para algumas fics, mas nenhuma teve algum progresso. " sei que o cap fico pequeno mas prometo que o próximo vai ser maior o bom é que assim da um suspense xD

Vocês podem deixar as suas críticas e opiniões. Estou aberta a sugestões.o/ - Acho que é só. Deixem rewies okei? .

Kissus

ass: Nanako-chan


	2. Cap 2

Cap 2 – Did you?

O silêncio estava incomodando os dois durante a viagem, então Inuyasha resolveu ligar o rádio para espantar o silêncio.

"I hate everything about you! Why do I love you...? I hate everything about you! Why do I love you!" - começou a tocar na rádio e Inuyasha acompanhava balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música, de repente Kagome aperta um botão do rádio fazendo com que comece a tocar outra música.

"As if, I'm never gonna take you back. As if,It's ever gonna come to that So see you 'round. You wave goodbye. Be a bird. Pass me by..." – cantava Kagome até Inuyasha mudar novamente a música.

"Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet Only when I stop to think about it..."

"As if I'm gonna let your love back, in my life. Not tonight. Get a grip. Baby as if"

Quando Inuyasha foi mudar de rádio a menina deu um berro para eles pararem.

JÁ CHEGA! – gritou Kagome, que o fez frear o trailer com o susto causando várias businadas atrás. – Isso está me dando nos nervos. – completou a menina desligando o rádio. – Ok vamos conversar. Anda ae com essa lata velha. – falou rindo.

Conversar sobre o que? Sobre qual hospício eu devo levar você? – respondeu Inuyasha sarcástico.

Então devíamos levar você primeiro a um canil não acha? - disse Kagome orgulhosa da resposta.

Hehehe olha estou caindo na gargalhada – disse Inuyasha de deboche levantando o braço e fazendo cócegas em si mesmo.

Bem onde nós vamos dormir essa noite?

No trailer. – respondeu Inuyasha como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. – A gente vai parar em uma lanchonete na estrada e dorme no trailer.

Ma..mas.. no trailer? – falou Kagome num sussurro com um tom de indignação.

É. – respondeu Inuyasha parando em frente a uma lanchonete de estrada. – Vem vamos jantar Morgana. – completou ele de deboche para implicar com Kagome que ao sair do carro bateu a porta com toda força.

O que a porta te fez? Diga-me. – disse Inuyasha acariciando a porta do trailer com cara feia para a menina.

Entraram na lanchonete e foram comer alguma coisa.

Naraku querido. Você achou a Kagome? – uma mulher de cabelos curtos e negros perguntava a um homem que parecia ser um pouco mais velho que ela. Ele tinha cabelos negros e ondulados também muito compridos, sua pele branca quase pálida.

Não.. não consegui.. mas não fique triste eu vou achar a sua filha amor.. – respondeu o homem de cabelos negros abraçando a sua mulher por trás. _"Ah vou achá-la se vou.." _

Querido Naraku eu te amo tanto.. muito obrigada por ser assim comigo e com Kagome você sempre a tratou como sua filha.. dando sempre amor e carinho. - disse a mãe de Kagome abraçando o homem de cabelos negros beijando levemente seus lábios, porém eles foram cortados de seu momento por uma empregada que batia na porta.

Naraku revirou os olhos e disse - Pode entrar!

Com licença.. - entreabriu timidamente a porta uma das varias governantas que tinham naquela casa anunciando o jantar - O jantar esta na mesa.

Nós já estamos indo Natsumi.. obrigada. - respondeu a mulher docemente para a governanta que com um sinal pediu licença se retirando e fechando a porta atrás de si. - Vamos querido? (N/A: okei okei eu não sei o nome da mãe da Kagome mas eu vo providenciar um xD)

Sim claro.. - respondeu o homem dando o braço para a sua mulher lhe acompanhar. _"Preciso arranjar um jeito de encontrar a garota.. depois eu me livro da mãe fico com a fortuna e também com a Kagome."_

Já de barriga cheia Inuyasha e Kagome conversavam na lanchonete sobre assuntos vagos.. mas é claro todos terminavam em uma discussão..

Mas é claro que o Pateta é casado, não viaja! – dizia Kagome com um tom de indignação.

Claro que não é ele... droga! Que horas são? – perguntou o rapaz em desespero quase voando em cima de Kagome, que se assustou um pouco com a atitude do rapaz.

S..sa..são vinte para as seis. - respondeu a menina curiosa para Inuyasha.

J�? Droga a gente tem que ir embora!

Mas.. por que?

Porque sim! Eeeii psiu garçonete!Me trás a conta! – enquanto Inuyasha se agitava Kagome olhava para ele querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

"_Mas como o Inuyasha ta estranho.. bem eu nem conheço ele direito mas eu tenho certeza que tem alguma coisa errada ele ficou assim de repente.."_

KAGOME! – gritou Inuyasha tirando a menina do transe.

Ahn? – disse a morena um pouco atordoada.

Vamo embora! Anda levanta! – disse Inuyasha puxando Kagome pelo braço e levando ela até o trailer.

O que você pensa que está fazendo.. ai me larga – disse Kagome sendo jogada dentro do carro e tendo a porta fechada em seguida. _"Socorro o que ele vai fazer comigo? Não Kagome sua burra ele não parece ser do tipo.. " _Kagome foi interrompida de seus pensamento quando Inuyasha deu uma arrancada com o carro – Inuyasha! Você é loco? - quando Kagome olhou para o lado viu um homem com as mesmas roupas de Inuyasha, só que com uma diferença ele tinha cabelos compridos como tal porem eles eram negros como noite seus olhos, cor de violeta e cadê as orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça? - SOCORROOOO EU FUI SEQUESTRADA! – Kagome começou a gritar enquanto batia no menino.

Sua louca! Sou eu Inuyasha!

Não é! – Kagome continuava batendo no rapaz de olhos fechados, até que ele parou o carro em um estacionamento de hotel – Inuyasha é v..vo.você?

É claro!

Mas cadê as orelhinhas e, e o cabelo branco... e os olhos dourados?

É que.. eu sou um meio youkai.. – disse ele num tom triste e conformado de seu destino. – Bem.. eu me transformo todo mês em ..humano. – Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e quando levantou para ver a reação da menina e se surpreendeu.

Kagome estava olhando para ele com o olhar mais interessado na conversa dele do que tudo. Não tinha olhar de nojo nem de desprezo, que era o que Inuyasha estava acostumado e o melhor ainda ela não tinha pena dele ela o sentia como a pessoa mais normal do mundo só que apenas ele se transformava uma vez no mês em humano.

Humm continua ta interessante. – disse ela com um olhar super interessado nele o que fez com que o menino corasse um pouco, mas como estava escuro não era nada percebível.

Você não vai ficar com ódio, pena, nem nada pra cima de mim? – disse ele surpreso.

E por que eu ficaria?

Porque eu sou um meio youkai uma aberração!

Não, acho que não. Bem pelo menos pra mim não é não, você de cabelo preto ou prata continua sendo o mesmo menino não vejo diferença nenhuma disso.

Então você continua viajando comigo por pena é isso?

Inuyasha eu sei que não tenho nenhuma intimidade com você. _"Mas bem que poderia ter porque você é tão buni..ei o que é isso Kagome?" _Mas eu vo te dar um conselho. Para que você seja ótimo e que as pessoas te achem ótimo.. você tem de se sentir ótimo! Ignore suas diferenças o mundo é multicolorido e isso é que faz dele bonito. – disse a menina com um sorriso e dando uma piscada para ele coisa que o fez ficar rubro novamente.

Kagome.. muito obrigada.. gostei muito de te conhecer hoje.. e acho que esse vai ser o início de uma grande amizade entre nós. – Inuyasha olhava fundo nos olhos de Kagome quase que podia mergulhar neles e Kagome corava cada vez mais com a proximidade dos dois. _"Ai eu acabei de conhecer ele não posso ficar com ele assim.." _pensava ela. Inuyasha chegava cada vez mais e mais perto estavam de narizes colados quando..

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIIII! (N/A: isso é uma buzina ta gente xD)

O ANIMAL VAI FICA AI PARADO? – gritou um motorista atrás de Inuyasha que se separou de Kagome na hora para tirar o carro da entrada do estacionamento.

SUA BICHA VOCE QUE É UM ANIMAL! SEU VIADO! – gritou ele da janela do carro com ele estacionado em uma vaga.

Inuyasha para! Ele pode ta armado ou coisa assim. – disse Kagome se encolhendo no banco.

Não se preocupa não eu não vou deixar que ele faça se quer alguma coisa com você. – disse o rapaz olhando para Kagome que ficou vermelha na mesma hora.

Enquanto isso o homem forte de cabelos negros e compridos preso em uma trança descia do seu carro em direção ao trailer de Inuyasha.

Escuta aqui meu irmão quem você ta chamando de via.. – o homem parou na mesma hora assustado com que via em sua frente.

VOCÊ? – gritaram os dois em coro.

»No próximo capitulo:

Inuyasha o que você está fazendo?

Você disse Inuyasha?

Eu sou a Kagome muito prazer.

»N/A:

Olá a todoos o/ #pula em cima de todos# uhuul XD ta ai o segundo capituloo! o/ Fico tãão feliz né? xD é ta pequeno mas fazer um suspense é muito legal, eu não vo demora pra posta os capítulos não pode deixar! Agora eu queria agradecer as rewies de todoooos que comentaram não foram muitas rewies, mas ta legal e respondendo: sim gente o Sesshy vai aparecer, e o Miroku e a Sango também e particularmente eu acho que vai ser a melhor parte ehuieahieuah xDD

É isso! o/ deixem suas rewies ;D

Kissus

Ass: nanakocHan


	3. Cap 3

Cap 3 – Seqüestradores? o.O

Não acredito quem esta aqui diante de mim. Inuyasha e em forma humana. Hahaha! Gostei.. mas quanto tempo não? - disse o homem para Inuyasha. Sim eles já se conheciam, Bankotsu era um adversário de Inuyasha em jogos de aposta como poker.

Feh! O fato de eu estar humano não significa que eu não possa acabar com você no jogo! Pronto para uma partida de poker? – falou Inuyasha em um tom desafiador.

Sempre!

Saíram Kagome e Inuyasha do carro. Kagome com uma cara extremamente preocupada e Inuyasha super confiante de si mesmo.

Inuyasha o que você está fazendo? – sussurrou a menina no ouvido do rapaz.

Calma, relaxa, eu não te disse pra confiar em mim?

Disse, mas... – Kagome foi interrompida por Inuyasha que colocou seu dedo indicador sobre a boca da jovem fazendo ela se calar.

Ssshh..confia em mim eu já ganhei dele várias vezes!Hahaha! – confirmou ele confiante.

Ta bom então cachorrinho vamos.. vem vai ficar ai parado? Eu quero jogar também! – disse a menina andando na frente de Inuyasha e entrando no bar com ele...

Naraku... nós perdemos a garota. – disse um homem de terno preto e óculos escuros preto.

COMO ASSIM VOCÊS A PERDERAM? – gritava Naraku estressado com o acontecido – VOCÊS SÃO DUAS MULAS! Mas tudo bem! Contem-me o que exatamente aconteceu.

Sim senhor. Bem a senhorita Kagome estava fugindo de nós em uma moto na rota 118, só que uma hora ela derrapou no chão e caiu na grama. Mas quando fomos ver ela não estava mais lá. Porém algumas pessoas disseram que ela entrou no trailer de um homem.

Vocês têm o nome desse sujeito?

Sim senhor. A partir daí nós começamos a investigar sobre esse Inuyasha.

Você disse Inuyasha? - disse Naraku surpreso.

Sim senhor. – confirmou o homem de terno preto.

Interessante... muito interessante. Agora sim eu ta começando a ficar legal. Conte-me mais sobre o Inuyasha.

Bem as Informações que nós colhemos foram que esse homem só tem esse trailer e ele dirige pela 118 sempre e vive parando pelos bares de estrada.

OK. Quero que sigam esse homem e tragam ele e Kagome para mim. – ordenou o homem de cabelos negros. – Andem o que estam esperando quero que comecem agora!

Sim senhor! – responderam os dois homens em coro para Naraku.

Assim que os seus capangas se retiraram o homem mais velho pode acender um charuto pegar um wisky e refletir sobre o seu plano. _"Hahaha Inuyasha quem diria vou tirar mais uma mulher de você, mas por enquanto caso, eles não tem, mas de qualquer jeito eu vou acabar com a raça daquela família de cães sarnentos". _Tomou mais um gole de wisky e pegou um livro para ler, porém foi interrompido por sua esposa.

Querido.. está ai? – a porta foi se abrindo vagarosamente revelando para a mulher o escritório de seu marido as paredes brancas os móveis escuros e elegantes muitos livros e uma poltrona vinho na qual ele estava sentado.

Yume amor é você? Pode entrar.

Vamos dormir..

Sim já estou indo querida já estou indo..

3 a.m. Kagome já havia ganhado de todos naquela mesa de poker daquele bar pitoresco em que haviam só bêbados e viciados em poker. Só sobraram Inuyasha e Bankotsu disputando com Kagome.

Dessa não vai ser a sua vez Kagomeee eu ganhei. – disse Inuyasha mostrando suas cartas.

Huuumm é Inuyasha.. acho que... O SEU RADIO É MEU POR UMA SEMANAA!Trinca de A! – comemorava Kagome na mesa após ter ganhado de Inuyasha. - Agora so eu e você Bankotsu.

Sim e o que você quer apostar? - disse ele embaralhando novamente as cartas.

Se eu ganhar eu quero que você leve um recado meu pra uma pessoa. – falou a menina seriamente. – E você? O que quer? – completou desafiadoramente.

Está bem! Eu, eu quero um beijo.

O QUE? – Inuyasha levantou na hora batendo com a mão na mesa – Você é um pedófilo!Olha o tamaninhu dela! – disse ele abraçando Kagome e encostando sua cabeça em seu peito a fazendo corar. – Kagome você não precisa fazer isso ou viu não.. – falava Inuyasha olhando nos olhos dela só que ele foi cortado pela própria.

Não.. eu aceito. – respondeu Kagome confiante.

Fizeram umas 3 horas de partida uma partida muito difícil mas no final Kagome acabou ganhando.

Bankotsu você tem que entregar essa carta na mão de Yume nesse endereço, e obrigada por fazer isso pra mim.

Você ganhou certo. Eu cumpro minhas apostas. – disse Bankotsu dando tchau para Kagome e Inuyasha e entrando em seu carro.

Bem agora somos nós dois novamente sozinhos né Inuyasha.. olha o nascer do sol!Inuyasha? – quando Kagome olhou para o lado viu Inuyasha voltando a sua forma normal e ficou digamos.. fascinada com a sua beleza _"Nossa mas como ele é bonito... olha aii aii.. KAGOME PARA DE BABAR FALA SERIO!" _a menina balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento.

Ah que maravilha minha forma original como guaraná Antártica. Agora a gente podia dormir né?

AHN? DORMIR VOCE DIZ.. a quer dizer claro. _"Kagome sua estúpida você fica pensando essas coisas que absurdo" _– Kagome se repreendeu em pensamentos e entrou no trailer pra dormir

Dentro do trailer tinha um beliche era bem simples, mas aconchegante.

Gostei daqui! – disse Kagome. – AHH! Belicheee eu durmo no de cima – completou a menina maravilhada com a simplicidade do local.

Ei, mas o de cima é meu! – respondeu Inuyasha indignado com a menina tentando tira-la da parte de cima.

Não! Deixa eu aqui! – gritava ela se segurando na cama com toda força que podia, mas como estava sendo puxada por Inuyasha que era bem mais forte que a garota acabou se soltando e caindo sentada em cima dele.

Aii! Sua gorda... – resmungou ele, mas Kagome fingiu que não tinha escutado e pulou no beliche de cima virando de costas para o rapaz e dormindo.

Eu ouvi isso! – respondeu Kagome.

Ah mas até que você ta com umas banhas pulando aaii me diz já fez academia haha – Inuyasha parou de falar quando se deu conta que ela já estava dormindo, então resolveu dormir também.

Buáááááá cadê a mamãe? – gritava um pequeno garotinho youkai raposa de cabelos ruivos, um rabo felpudo e patinhas de raposa. Estava andando pela estrada porque tinha se perdido de sua mãe e estava à procura dela. – Mamãe...

Enquanto isso nem um pouco longe dali em um trailer velho acordava Kagome com o barulho da movimentação da rua.

Huuum que barulho chato. – disse Kagome resmungando e tapando a cabeça com o travesseiro, mas não conseguia voltar a dormir então saiu da cama. – Será que não tem nada pra comer nesse trailer nenhum biscoitinho, creme cracker? Trakinas? Nada? – se perguntava a menina fuçando os armários do trailer.

Tem Doritos se você quiser... – disse uma voz sonolenta atrás de Kagome que na a reconheceu na mesma hora. – mas, por favor.. para de fazer barulho.. – completou o meio youkai sonolento antes de afundar a cara no travesseiro.

Olha, quem ta fazendo os barulhos são os carros! Você bem que podia ter escolhido um lugar melhor pra gente estacionar o trailer. Achei Sucrílios! – disse a menina pegando um pote e colocando um pouco do cereal dentro do mesmo.

Eu acho que isso não ta na validade não... – disse o rapaz se virando para Kagome ainda deitado na cama.

Ahn? – disse a menina confusa olhando a validade do produto. – 13/03/2000? – completou ela com uma cara assustada cuspindo todo o cereal que estava em sua boca. – Eca! Como você guarda isso por cinco anos? Que nojo!

Enquanto Kagome se desesperava com medo que tivesse uma infecção intestinal com o Sucrílios estragado Inuyasha morria de rir com a menina que escovava os dentes no momento.

É isso aí ria da desgraça dos outros! – disse Kagome agora escovando a língua. – Ei você ouviu isso?

Isso o que?

Um choro de criança.. – disse a garota procurando para ver de onde vinha o choro. – Vem de fora do trailer! – completou Kagome saindo do local.

Ai depois ela reclama que eu a chamo de maluca. – resmungou ele.

EU ESCUTEI ISSO! – gritou a menina do lado de fora que ficou tocada quando viu a cena de um menino que aparentava ter uns seis anos e idade, estava sentadinho encostado na roda do carro abraçado aos joelhos, enroladinho como uma bola. – Ei o que há com você? Por que está chorando amiguinho? – disse a menina docemente sentando ao lado do menino.

É que..é que.. eu me..me..perdi da minha mãe – respondeu o garotinho aos prantos enxugando as lagrimas do seus rosto com suas mãozinhas delicadas e pequeninas.

Não, não chore eu vou te ajudara encontrar a sua mãe. Tenho certeza que ela deve estar muito preocupada com você.. e qual é o seu nome?

Shippou...

Está bem Shippou. Eu sou a Kagome muito prazer. – disse ela estendendo a mão para o garotinho com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Quem estava vendo essa cena toda era Inuyasha que estava maravilhado com a menina, como ela era doce, como ela era simpática, como ela era...bonita. _"Seu louco saia deste corpo que não te pertence! Ela só é uma menina qualquer que já vai sair do seu pé."_

Shippou você deve estar com muita fome não é? – perguntou Kagome e o menino respondeu que sim com a cabeça. – Então vem comigo! – disse ela se levantando com um belo sorriso no rosto e puxando Shippou pela mão. – Vamos entrar aqui que eu tenho que te apresentar uma pessoa. Espera só um pouquinho

Inuyasha! Vem aqui. – disse a garota entrando no trailer e deixando o pequeno Shippou esperando do lado de fora.

Que foi agora Kagome? – resmungou ele.

É que... ta vendo aquele menino ali ele se perdeu e a gente tem que ajudar ele sabe? Ele é pequeno e está com muita fome e eu vou levá-lo pra comer você vem? – disse Kagome com um enorme aperto no coração, estava morrendo de pena do pobre Shippou.

Você vai pagar? – disse Inuyasha com uma cara de quem não estava afim de sair daquele trailer.

Na verdade, é que... seria você – respondeu a menina com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Eu? Feh eu não, nem pensar, de jeito nenhum. – disse o rapaz cruzando os braços na frente do peito e virando a cara.

Ah, por favor, Inuyasha não custa nada você fazer uma boa ação pelo menos uma vez na vida. – disse Kagome com uma carinha triste e apelativa para o meio youkai.

"_Nossa, mas como ela é bonita...desse jeito eu não vou conseguir negar nada pra ela.. mas o que eu to falando?" _disse ele em pensamentos soltando um suspiro no final – Ok! Eu pago o almoço do pirralho.

Ah obrigada mesmo Inuyasha – falou ela alegre dando um beijo na bochecha de Inuyasha que cora assim como Kagome. – Vem! Não vamos deixar ele esperando deve estar com muita fome.

Inuyasha só concordou com a cabeça e seguiu a menina. Do lado de fora do trailer o menino esperava pacientemente quando Kagome e Inuyasha chegaram.

Tia Kagome! – disse o jovem Shippou abraçando Kagome.

Oi Shippou.. olha tenho que te apresentar uma pessoa. – disse Kagome quando surgiu Inuyasha atrás dela. – Esse é o Inuyasha. Ele é que vai pagar nosso almoço então seja gentil. – sussurrou Kagome no ouvido de Shippou e o menino fez que sim com a cabeça.

Mas tia Kagome ele é seu namorado? – quando Kagome ouviu isso chegou até a tropeçar de leve e Inuyasha de uma cara séria passou para uma cara de espanto.

O que.. err.. não claro que não ..ló.. lógico que não é... – diziam os dói gaguejando e concordando uma com o outro, pela primeira vez.

Ah então já sei! É um caso proibido! – assim que Shippou disse isso os dois capotaram no chão e ficaram sem fala.

Entraram os três em uma lanchonete e foram comer alguma coisa.

Então Shippou. O que você faz da vida? – falou a menina tomando um gole de café.

Ah eu estudo e de tarde eu vou pra creche. Ai lá eu brinco e faço travessura. – disse o menino comendo um super hiper mega triplo sorvetão.

Huum e a sua mãe o que ela faz?

A mamãe de dia trabalha, ela é advo.. advo..

Advogada – completou Inuyasha que não tinha dito nada até agora.

Sim! Isso!

Shippou só uma coisa... você tem o telefone da sua mãe? – perguntou Kagome.

Ah sim tenho – respondeu o menino com um sorriso no rosto e Inuyasha e Kagome capotaram da cadeira.

E qual é o numero Shippou? – disse ela rindo.

99673655 – disse o menininho sorrindo.

Kagome pegou seu celular e ligou para no número que Shippou havia lhe dado. Conversou com a mãe dele e ela estava a caminho para pegar o filho.

Bem, mas Shippou como você se perdeu da sua mãe? – perguntou Kangome se levantando da mesa junto com Inuyasha e Shippou.

A mamãe foi pro banheiro ai eu fiquei vendo revistinha e quando fui procurar ela, ela não tava mais lá. – respondeu o menininho dando a mão para Kagome e estendendo a mão para que Inuyasha fizesse o mesmo e ele o fez corando bastante.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e os dois coraram, porque a cena estava Shippou no meio e cada um dando a amo para o pequeno. Pareciam pais e filho.

Olha um parquinho eu quero ir – disse o menino choramingando um pouco.

Err.. ah sim vamos. – disse Kagome e Inuyasha juntos muito vermelhos. Quando a criança correu até o balanço os dois sentaram e em um banquinho.

Ficaram durante uns 10 minutos em um silêncio incomodo. Até que Inuyasha falou alguma coisa tentando quebrar aquele clima.

Bem, até que o pirralho não é chato né...? – disse ele corando um pouco.

É ele é uma gracinha.. – disse ela com o mesmo tom rosado no rosto. – Bem vamos para o trailer a mãe dele já deve estar chegando por ai.

Perto do trailer uma mulher perguntava desesperadamente se alguém tinha visto seu filho.

Ai meu Deus onde ele ta? – disse a mulher com uma cara muito preocupada. Mas de longe ela ouviu umas vozes.

Vem Shippou vamos pro trailer! – dizia Kagome segurando na mão dele.

De longe a mulher que estava procurando Shippou viu a cena e começou a gritar e chamou uns policiais que estavam por perto.

SEQUESTRADOREEES! Eles pegaram meu filho! – gritou a mulher. E assim que ouviu o grito da sua mãe Shippou correu para ela.

Mamãe!

Filho! – os dois se abraçaram – Eu quero que prendam esses seqüestradores! – completou ela apontando para Inuyasha e Kagome.

Mas o que? Ai me solta! – disse Kagome tentando se livrar dos policiais.

A gente só tava ajudando o moleque! Ei solta ela! – disse Inuyasha empurrando um policial que ia pegar a arma, mas Kagome o impediu.

Não! Não atira nele! – Kagome tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia até que os dois foram colocados no carro da policia indo para uma delegacia de uma cidadezinha próxima de onde estavam.

Eu quero sair daqui! Me tirem daqui! – dizia Inuyasha gritando.

Não adianta Inuyasha! Acho que a gente vai ter que dormir aqui essa noite..

Ei! Vocês dois estão soltos! – disse o delegado do lugar.

Quem pagou a fiança? – disseram os dois confusos. Kagome com uma cara de preocupação não queria que seu padrasto soubesse onde ela estava, e Inuyasha não tinha ninguém na vida.

Fui eu que paguei.

»No próximo capítulo:

Não pode ser o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Eu queria entregar isto para uma pessoa da casa.

Eu fugi de casa...

»N/A:

Aaaaaaaaah eu to tão feliz por que estou recebendo reviews e as pessoas estão gostando! o/ desculpem pela demora do terceiro cap é que eu ia terminar antes de eu viajar, mas a minha prima tomou posse do meu pc �� não é urikoo?

Bem mas o terceiro cap ta ai com um suspense no final de novo xD. Gostaria de agradecer a todos mesmo! Espero que estejam gostando! E até o próximo cap e mais uma vez obrigada a todos o/ e deixem mais reviews! o/

Kissus

Ass: nanakocHan o/

Bejo da magra :3 hehehe


	4. Cap 4

»Antes do capitulo eu queria me desculpar mesmo pela demora desse quarto capitulo é que eu tava muito enrolada gente nem nossão. Bem mas sem desculpas agora depois eu me explico. Cap 4 \o/

Cap 4 – I wonder.

Fui eu quem pagou a fiança Inuyasha. – dizia um homem alto de cabelos brancos assim como os de Inuyasha, olhos iguais ao do rapaz também só os desse homem eram frios e sem sentimento, mas ele não tinha o charme das orelhinhas de Inuyasha, esse homem era um youkai completo. Atrás dele um youkai baixinho de olhos esbugalhados se mostrava.

O que você está fazendo aqui Sesshoumaru? - respondeu o meio-youkai confuso. Seu irmão o ajudando pagando a sua fiança, muito estranho.

O senhor Sesssshoumaru não deve explicaçõesss ao voccê Inuyassssha.

Feh. E eu quero sabe de você Jaken. – disse Inuyasha dando um chute na cabeça do youkai. -... imprestável – murmurou.

Aaahaaam. Com licença acho que estou atrapalhando a reunião, mas, quem é esse Inuyasha? – surgiu de trás do meio youkai Kagome um tanto... encabulada.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Inuyasha, olhou para Kagome. E disse:

Seu pedófilo. Está ficando com uma menina dessa idade? – Sesshoumaru pensava que Kagome era mais nova do que aparentava, porque tinha um rosto bem de bebê digamos. – Eu sou o irmão do Inuyasha, muito prazer. – completou ele estendendo a mão para a moça que o cumprimentou educadamente e confusa.

Aff olha quem fala, pelo o que eu saiba quem gosta de sair a noite e pegar umas menininhas de 15, 16 anos não sou eu não é? E outra eu não devo satisfações da minha vida a você eu fico com quem eu quiser. – de repente Inuyasha vira-se para Kagome pegando em suas duas mãos encostando seus narizes – ele é meu meio-irmão ta? – falou com a menina em um tom delicado, mas quando percebeu a proximidade dos dois se afastou de Kagome já bem corada assim como ele.

Bem me desculpem atrapalhar, mas fiança paga tudo certo? Ok a minha delegacia não é lugar para esse tipo de confusão. – chegou o delegado "colocando ordem na casa".

Sim o senhor me desculpe. – falou Sesshoumaru se retirando junto com todos até que o policial falou.

Mocinha!

Kagome gelou no momento.

Sim? – virou ela devagar tentando esconder o rosto.

Você por um acaso é filha de.. – o delegado tentou completar mas não conseguiu porque foi interrompido por um policial.

Senhor uma ocorrência urgente!

Bem tenho que ir.

Sem problemas, nós já estávamos de saída. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. Todos se retiraram da delegacia de um pequeno município perto da rota 118.

Fora da delegacia Kagome respirava aliviada. "_Nossa foi por um tris que eu não sou descoberta" – _Ainda bem que o delegado não descobriu nada. – pensou alto, alto o suficiente para Inuyasha escutar, porém quando ele ia se dirigir a garota Sesshoumaru se pronunciava.

Bem trabalho feito. – disse ele entrando em seu Audi preto.

Sesshoumaru! Até agora você não me disse por que pagou a minha fiança. –disse o meio youkai seriamente.

É porque eu tenho pena do espírito do nosso pai. Até breve. – respondeu fechando a porta do carro e indo embora, deixando para trás um Inuyasha com cara de "bolado". Vendo a cara do recente amigo Kagome coloca a mão no ombro de Inuyasha como um consolo.

No carro de Sesshoumaru.

SSSSenhor Sessssshoumaru! Você reparou que é aquela menina que o Naraku está procurando? – comentou Jaken.

Sim eu notei.

E o senhor não vai falar nada?

Não. – disse ele olhando para uma pasta de documento que já se ocupava faz um tempo. De repente ele tirou os olhos da pasta e olhou para a janela. – Agora que o Inuyasha está metido nessa, eu quero ver no que vai dar.

Assim o carro foi seguindo a estrada.

Bem longe dali Bankotsu chegava a casa de Kagome.

DIIIINGDOOOONG (N/A: isso é uma campainha ta gente. xD)

Pois não? – atendeu o mordomo da casa.

- Eu queria entregar isto para uma pessoa da casa.

-A quem o senhor deseja entregar?

-A senhora Yume. Porém tem que ser em mãos.. – respondeu Bankotsu.

-O senhor pode me entregar – disse Naraku ríspido atrás do mordomo que se retirou imediatamente.

-Me desculpe, mas essa carta eu só entrego nas mãos da senhora Yume. – disse Bankotsu firme com a sua idéia.

-Mas a senhora Yume está de cama. Doente, muito doente... ela não poderia pegar – mentiu Naraku, pois ele tinha certeza que tinha alguma coisa relacionada com Kagome nela. – dê-me a carta que ela estará nas mãos da senhora Yume.

-Ok. – disse Bankotsu entregando a carta na mão de Naraku que sorriu maliciosamente sem o rapaz perceber. – Muito obrigada, estará ajudando uma pessoa fazendo isso.

-Sim, estou notando. _"Estarei ajudando a mim." _Bem então adeus.

-Adeus. – Bankotsu se retirou pegou seu carro e foi embora e Naraku fechou a porta.

-Querido? – aparecia no hall a mãe de Kagome. – Quem era? – perguntou ela curiosa.

-Não era ninguém. Vamos entrar querida vai começar a escurecer e esfriar. – falou Naraku abraçando a esposa e a levando para a sala.

Voltando no tempo enquanto tudo isso acontecia Kagome acompanhava Inuyasha até o trailer que estava estacionado em uma pracinha perto da delegacia. Inuyasha, porém continua sem palavra sobre o que o irmão tinha dito a ele. E Kagome tentava consolar ele com gestos carinhosos (de amiiigos).

-Quer conversar? – disse ela olhando para ele com ternura.

-Porque meu irmão faz essas coisas, eu poderia ter saído dali sozinho... é lógico não deixaria você.. mas.. – Inuyasha parou um minuto para pensar no que havia dito e corou juntamente com Kagome. – eerr... porque seria muito vacilo se eu fizesse isso.

-Ah, mas esquece o que o seu irmão disse! Eu acho que você devia esfriar a cabeça um pouco sabe. Bem a gente podia sair de noite para conhecer a cidade o que acha? – disse Kagone tentando animar o rapaz.

-Você... é um maximo. – disse ele dando um meio sorriso.

-Ah eu sempre soube disso. – respondeu ela se gabando.

-Ei não abusa da moral que eu to te dando não heim. – disse rindo e ela riu também.

-Bem eu só precisava de um minutinho pra me arrumar. Onde tem um chuveiro?

-No banheiro, mas toma banho rápido se não a água acaba!

-OK! – respondeu Kagome já dentro do banheiro pequenininho do trailer. Tomou seu banho rápido e o mesmo fez Inuyasha.

Prontos eles foram passear pela cidade era uma cidade pequena, mas estava acontecendo uma festinha na cidade. Com folclore barraquinhas musica (N/A: imaginem o inu e a kagome dançando forró hahahaa). Após observarem a feirinha compraram algumas coisinhas inúteis, mas bonitinhas. Sentaram-se em uma mesinha em frente a uma barraquinha que vendia acarajé, ao lado estava tocando um forró romântico bem engraçado um meio em que nem Inuyasha nem Kagome estavam acostumados.

-Bem divertido isso aqui! – disse Kagome bem empolgada.

-É... diferente mas bem engraçado. – completou Inuyasha rindo.

-Kagome...

-Uhn?

-Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar sobre o que você disse depois de sair da delegacia? – perguntou Inuyasha olhando para menina que imediatamente olhou para ele.

-O que eu disse? Não lembro de nada. – mentiu ela.

-Kagome eu sei que eu te conheço faz só algumas semanas mas é o suficiente pra saber que você ta mentindo.

Kagome gaguejou um pouco mordeu seu próprio lábio inferior, mas quando ia dizer o que estava acontecendo para Inuyasha. Ela devia confiar nele, mas não podia contar nada por enquanto, até que um rapaz veio até ela interrompendo os dois.

-Com licença. Será que a senhorita gostaria de dançar comigo? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis escuro. – Meu nome é Houjo prazer.

-Kagome o prazer é meu. Inuyasha depois nós terminamos a nossa conversa. – a menina saltou da cadeira e foi dançar com o rapaz.

-Mas o que...? – Inuyasha continuava parado sem entender o que tinha visto. Então começou a sentir um estranho ciúme pela menina. _"Mas o que é isso? Eu não posso sentir ciúmes dela! Lógico que não. Não tem nada a vê. Ahh, mas se ele fizer alguma coisa com ela ele vai ver só."_

Enquanto isso Kagome dançava animadamente o forró com o rapaz.

-Você dança muito bem. – falou ela no ouvido dele.

-Muito obrigada. E para quem nunca dançou forró você está se saindo muito bem – falou ele da mesma forma que Kagome. – Ei Kagome! Posso te chamar assim né? – ela fez um sinal que sim com a cabeça. – Bem eu te achei muito linda quando te vi, e queria saber que você ficava comigo? Só hoje e se você gostar a gente podia ficar o tempo que você passar aqui na cidade. O que você acha? – disse Houjo próximo a Kagome.

-Bem eu não sei... – disse ela se aproximando e se afastando dele. (N/A: literalmente dando mole pra ele, gente da uns beijos na boca não faz mal a ninguém. heheh)

-Não sabe por quê? – ele deu um sorriso para ela e ela fez o mesmo ele foi chegando perto e os dois ficaram. Se beijaram durante uns minutos daí Kagome se retirou.

Inuyasha estava sentado sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha visto. Seu coração estava batendo acelerado ao ver aquilo, estaria sentindo tanto ciúmes assim a ponto de ver a sua Kagome a menina que ele estava cuidando com mais zelo o possível com outro, espera sua Kagome ela não era de ninguém muito menos dele, mas o que estava acontecendo?

Quando Kagome chegou Inuyasha começou o bombardeio.

-Não acredito que você ficou com aquele frouxo.

-Você nem conhecia ele Inuyasha. E o que você tem a ver com quem eu fico ou deixo de ficar. – Kagome se sentia na razão fazia tempo que ela não ficava com ninguém e queria ficar com o Houjo ele afinal era muito bonito.

-Você é quem sabe. Sua cabeça é seu guia Kagome! – disse Inuyasha se levantando da cadeira e indo até o trailer. Kagome ficou olhando ele pasma e o seguiu.

-INUYASHA VOLTA AQUI AGORA! –gritava Kagome atrás de Inuyasha que andava bem rápido. Mas Kagome conseguiu alcançar ele pegando no seu braço. As mãos da menina tocando nele o causaram um arrepio pelo corpo inteiro que a sua vontade era de pegar ela nos braços e fazer o que tinha que fazer com ela. Mas não podia agir com impulso ela não era mais uma qualquer que ele encontrava por ai. – Inuyasha!

-QUE FOI? – disse ele gritando.

-Não precisava gritar também né... – abaixou o tom de voz na mesma hora juntamente com a cabeça.

-Tsc... Kagome... olha desculpa. Eu não queria gritar. É que... é só... _"Porque eu não consigo admitir que eu to com ciúmes?" _Eu to preocupado com você. Do que você ta fugindo Kagome?

Na casa de Kagome um Audi preto chegava e estacionava no jardim de lá desceu Sesshoumaru e Jaken. Foram recebidos por um mordomo.

-Senhor Naraku os espera.

-Sim obrigada. – Sesshoumaru entrou na casa encontrando com Naraku.

-Quanto tempo heim Sesshoumaru? Quando foi a ultima vez que nos encontramos? A uns oito meses atrás. – disse Naraku.

-Sim. O que você quer Naraku? O meu tempo não é longo. – disse Sesshoumaru ríspido.

-Sim, sim. Acompanhe-me. Vamos ao meu escritório. – respondeu Naraku ignorando a rispidez do youkai. Mostrando o caminho para o escritório. – Entre. – falou Naraku entrando em seguida de Sesshoumaru e se sentando. –Bem eu quero ser direto. Eu quero saber do seu irmão por onde ele anda.

-Aquele vagabundo anda pela 118 sem fazer nada. A ultima vez que eu o vi foi em um município perto da 118. Só. – sorriu maliciosamente. _"Naraku você vai cair direitinho na minha armadilha." –_ Bem se era só isso devo me desculpar mas preciso ir embora. Adeus – disse Sesshoumaru se retirando.

Do lado de fora da casa Jaken estava a espera de Sesshoumaru.

-Senhor o que vocês conversaram? – disse o pequeno youkai

-Ele está caindo direitinho na minha armadilha, eu sei que eu não sou disso, mas o buquê caiu na minha mão. – completou a frase sorrindo de canto e entrando no carro.

Em seu escritório Naraku olhava para o envelope que o rapaz tinha entregado a umas horas a ele abriu o envelope e começou a ler:

"_Mamãe,_

_Só estou escrevendo para dizer que eu tenho meus motivos para ter ido embora. _

_O homem que a senhora se casou não é quem você pensa quem é._

_Tenho um pouco de dinheiro, mas não o suficiente. Vou continuar mandando recados para você mesmo que você não me responda. _

_Se quiser falar comigo eu estou nesse numero 99785665. _

_Ainda tenho meu cartão então não cancele a conta porque eu vou precisar do dinheiro. Eu estou usando ele._

_Quando der eu ligo para você_

_Te amo mãe!_

_Beijos Kagome._

_P.S : A pessoa que está entregando isso é de extrema confiança e não deixe ninguém ver essa carta ok?"_

-Se ela esta usando o cartão vai dar pra sabe onde ela esteve! Como eu não pensei nisso antes. É tão obvio. Vou esperar um pouco mais até ela ligar para poder assustá-la um pouquinho. – sorriu maliciosamente deixou o envelope com a carta sobre a mesa do escritório e foi se deitar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que isso aconteceu Kagome e Inuyasha conversavam.

-Eu to preocupado com você. Do que você ta fugindo Kagome? – disse Inuyasha olhando a menina com ternura.

-Eu te falo. Mas vamos entrar aqui dentro. – entraram no trailer se sentaram e começaram a conversar. – Bem, é que há muito tempo quando eu tinha uns 12 anos meu pai biológico morreu então a minha mãe conheceu o seu assistente na empresa, meu pai era dono de uma grande empresa que é meu patrimônio, mas voltando, quando a minha mãe conheceu esse homem ele achava que se ficasse coma minha mãe ia ser dono da empresa, mas ele não sabia que eu era a herdeira total. Mas uma coisa muito estranha começou a acontecer ele começou a ter um carinho estranho por mim parecia loucura! Ai um dia quando eu tinha 16 anos ele me agarrou a força. Mas eu gritei e ele me largou com medo de algum empregado da casa aparecer. Eu tentei contar a minha mãe, mas ela não acreditou ficou muito tempo sem falar comigo porque o Naraku é jovem ela achava que eu queria roubar ele dela. Quando eu comecei a namorar ela parou com isso. Mas eu não conseguia ficar perto do Naraku achava que a qualquer momento ele fosse me agarrar. Então um dia eu resolvi fugir. Eu fugi de casa...

Inuyasha estava pasmo. As lagrimas não paravam de escorrer do rosto de Kagome. Ele a abraçou e ela retribuiu o abraço. Assim que se separaram ele falou.

-Quantas vezes ele tentou te agarrar? – disse Inuyasha segurando nas mãos da jovem.

-Umas cinco, mas nada foi como a ultima. Ele me chamou no escritório dele não sei pra que daí ele trancou a porta e começou a me agarrar a passar a mão em mim achei que ele fosse me estuprar dessa vez e eu gritava, até que eu quebrei um vaso na cabeça dele, ele desmaiou, sai correndo arrumei as minhas coisas e fui embora. Só de lembrar sinto nojo de mim mesma.

-Então aqueles homens que estavam te seguindo naquele dia eram... – Inuyasha se levantou para pegar um copo de água para Kagome.

-Seguranças do Naraku. – disse ela se acalmando e bebendo o copo de água que Inuyasha tinha lhe dado.

-Kagome! Quero que saiba de uma coisa!

**»No próximo capitulo:**

-Estou quase descobrindo onde eles estão.

-Não posso estar sentindo isso.

-Quanto tempo!

**N/A: **

**Eu seeei eu seei. Demorei pra caramba né:T descuulpem é que eu tava tão enrrolada com provas etc. e tb tava meio sem inspiração :\ e assim não dá né.**

**Mas eu estou de volta com uma capitulo noviinho em folha espero que gostem.**

**E a Kagome pegadoooora ieauhaeiuh. Mas muuita coisa vai aocntecer ainda com esses dois não sei se to colando o Inu afim da Kagome cedo de mais mas assim ta legau! E essa historia da Kagome ta meio "novela mexicana"mas ta valendo xDDDDD**

**AGRADECEER AS REVIEWS DE TOOOODO MUNDO! CONTINUEM MANDANDO E ACOMPANHANDO A ATUALIZAÇAO DE _ROTA 118! _**

**Aaaaahh amo vocês**

**Eiuhaeiuhae**

**Bejinhos**

**nanakocHan :)**


End file.
